galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Juleka Corrufaine
Juleka Couffaine8 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the younger sister of Luka Couffaine. In "Reflekta", after being locked in the bathroom by Sabrina Raincomprix (under the orders from Chloé Bourgeois) to prevent Juleka from participating in the class photo, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Reflekta, a supervillain who turns people into copies of herself. Appearance Physical appearance Juleka is a slender teenage girl of pale skin who stands at a medium height. She has copper eyes and tailbone-length black hair, with dyed violet tips at the end and bangs covering the left side of her face. She wears a pale lavender lipstick and her fingernails are painted gray with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand. Civilian attire Juleka wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black mesh short sleeves. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She sometimes wears a glove on her right hand with a small mirror or makeup compact attached to it. As Reflekta Reflekta's face is white and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front of her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Her eyes remain copper. Personality Juleka responding in awe to the Horrificator's roar. Like Marc, Juleka is very timid and nervous around others. She doesn't speak as often as the rest of her classmates, and when she does it is often in a self-conscious mumble. She is rarely particularly expressive, though she will be in some cases, including calling out being through with Kim's "stupid dares".9 Because of her quiet nature, Juleka feels like no one ever notices her and forgets she is around, but she is aware that there are people that care about her, to whom she expresses compassion and gentleness. She can be affectionate with those she is close to where she shares hugs with her friends or cuddling with Rose. Juleka seems to like scary things, or be unafraid of such, as she is the only student to not fear Horrificator, calling her "awesome". Despite her shyness, Juleka can be brave and supportive towards her friends as seen during the attacks of Darkblade, Befana, and Gigantitan. As Reflekta, she is proud and vengeful. Because no one ever paid attention to her, she wants everyone to look like her so that she will never be unnoticed again. In particular, she wanted to transform Chloé because she prevented her from being in the class photo in her first akumatization. She is quite vain, constantly telling everyone that they will look better once they look like her and reassures them that they look amazing once they are transformed. Due to this arrogance, she believes her victims like their new looks, when they clearly do not. Without a second thought, Reflekta is ruthless, even transforming people who are nice to her and notice her, including Rose. Abilities As a civilian Juleka seems to be skilled at applying makeup, as she is the makeup artist for Nino Lahiffe's short film in "Horrificator". Juleka knows how to play bass and is a bassist in Kitty Section's band. Juleka is cunning, figuring out as Reflekta that Ladybug's plan to catch her and persuading a transformed André Bourgeois that she'll turn him back to normal if he tricks Ladybug and Cat Noir into believing he is her. Similarly, she is good at hiding, which she can use for sneaky attacks while akumatized. Due to her family living on a houseboat, Juleka has skills driving a boat.10 As Reflekta Reflekta is able to shoot rays from the jewel she has on her right wrist, which transforms people into an identical physical copy of herself. Those transformed by her retain their normal voices and minds, but don't have her powers and lost their own abilities. They are immune to subsequent hits from her ray. Reflekta is implied to be able to reverse the transformations as well, as she says to Hawk Moth that she will take care of getting Cat Noir's ring after getting the Ladybug Miraculous, despite having transformed him. Reflekta seems to be able to float, as seen when she jumps around. She also is very strong and fast, quickly throwing multiple lockers in front of a door in the span of a couple of seconds and breaking free from a basketball hoop around her body. Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug